


Voyeur

by braezenkitty



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeur Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, casturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Dean wakes in the middle of the night and sees something he's not supposed to see.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "voyeurism" square of my SPN Kink Bingo card and inspired in part by Winchester-Reload's [lovely artwork](http://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/183861744770/in-another-edition-of-inappropriate-things-ive).

The numbers on the clock read 3:02am when Dean wakes and realizes he needs to pee. _Shouldn’t have had so many beers before bed last night_ , he thinks, sitting up and sliding his feet into his slippers. He stumbles across the room and grabs his robe off the hook on the back of the door, slipping it on as he enters the hallway.

He takes care of business in the bathroom, then heads to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He wonders if there’s any pizza left from the night before as he walks by Sam’s room, door closed and gentle sounds of snoring coming from inside.

When he walks by the room Cas has been using, even though he doesn’t sleep, a soft noise stops him. The door is open a crack and Dean hears another noise from within and wonders if Cas is alright. He steps closer to the door and peeks through the crack, hand poised to knock gently.

He freezes when he realizes Cas is sprawled across his bed, white dress shirt open underneath his suit jacket with his tie loosened and pulled to the side haphazardly. He’s propped up on some pillows, left arm bent to support his weight as he concentrates on something down lower on his body.

Dean’s eyes follow Cas’ line of sight, dragging down the expanse of bare chest, past a single exposed nipple, following the light trail of hair low on Cas’ belly. His breath catches in his throat as he realizes just what Cas is so intently concentrating on.

Cas’ pants are open, the flaps spread wide as his hand works between them. It takes Dean’s brain a moment to catch on, but then he realizes it’s Cas’ cock that his hand is wrapped around and stroking. He immediately turns away, taking a step back and practically running down the hall to the kitchen. He scrambles to open the refrigerator and pull out a bottle of water, opening it and downing half of it in one go. He leans against the counter, trying to catch his breath and forget about what he’d just seen.

But his mind won’t let it go. He keeps seeing Cas, cock flushed and hard, chest heaving. He didn’t watch long enough to see more than a second or two of Cas stroking himself, but his mind fills in the blanks, playing a vision of Cas pleasuring himself that has Dean’s cock twitching in his boxer briefs.

Dean shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut, which doesn’t help. Cas’ image only shows up even clearer in his mind’s eye. He wonders what Cas looks like when he comes. If his eyes would slip shut while his lips parted, if he’d curl in on himself or fling his head back against the pillows, if he’d make more of those delicious soft cries.

Dean groans, taking another swig of water. He isn’t gay. He didn’t care what Cas looked like or sounded like when he came. His cock twitched again and he glared in its general direction.

An idea came to him. Maybe if he saw Cas come, his curiosity (because that’s definitely all it was) would be sated and he wouldn’t have to keep imagining it. He’d know, and he could move on, forget about it.

Dean nodded to himself, taking another swig of his water before setting the bottle on the counter and marching back towards Cas’ room. Hopefully Cas hadn’t finished yet. Dean didn’t think too hard about why he hoped that.

The soft cries coming from Cas’ still cracked door told Dean he was in luck. Cas wasn’t finished, so he’d be able to satisfy his curiosity and go back to bed where he’d dream about beautiful women doing dirty things and definitely not think about Cas at all.

Dean stands in front of Cas’ door and peeks inside. Cas is in much the same position as before, half leaning back against the pillows as he strokes himself. Dean watches, ignoring the growing situation in his boxer briefs. Cas’ free hand reaches up to tease his exposed nipple and he groans, letting his head fall back as he pleasures himself. His lips part and Dean’s mind unhelpfully supplies an image of him leaning over Cas and kissing him, open-mouthed and wet as they’d pant against each other.

He shakes his head, trying to dislodge the image and focus. Cas continues stroking himself, biting his lip. His hand moves quicker and he falls back against the pillows, mouth falling open on a moan. Dean watches as Cas’ stomach muscles tense, twitching as he slows and strokes his thumb over the head of his cock. Dean stifles a moan of his own and slips a hand inside his robe and past the waistband of his boxer briefs, just to adjust things, definitely not to get a little bit of friction on his cock. If he leaves his hand there while he watches, well, nobody has to know.

Cas moves the hand that was teasing his nipple, slipping it inside his pants to cup his balls, continuing to stroke his cock with his other hand. He’s practically writhing on the bed now, his heels digging into the covers for leverage as he cants his hips, thrusting his cock into his hand. Dean lets himself stroke his own cock once, root to tip, and his knees almost give out at the rush of pleasure. He has to bite his lip to hold in a moan.

Cas continues stroking until his body seems to seize up, his back arching as his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open, and then he’s coming, ropes of white splayed out across his belly. It only takes one or two strokes before Dean’s coming as well, biting down on his lip to keep from making a sound.

Cas collapses against the bed, chest heaving as he comes down. He gives himself a couple more strokes, full body twitching as he grows more sensitive, and Dean blinks, taking a step back. He pulls his sticky hand out of his boxer briefs, wiping it on his robe as he rushes down the hallway to his room. He closes the door behind him and collapses against it as he catches his breath.

He hadn’t meant to come while watching Cas, but at least his mind and body are satisfied now. He slips his robe off and tosses it towards the dirty clothes pile, then climbs back into bed. “Fuck,” he says, staring at his ceiling. Visions of Cas still plague his mind’s eye as he tries to calm down enough to fall asleep. _Maybe,_ he thinks _, maybe I’m not so straight after all..._


End file.
